1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mechanical cross-link device for use with dual rod orthopaedic implant apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel device which is fixed to each rod of a dual rod implant apparatus, where the rods are closely spaced, and enhances the rigidity of the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The bones and connective tissue of an adult human spinal column consist of an upper portion (the cervical, thoracic, and lumbar regions) having more than 20 discrete bones, and a lower portion which consists of the sacral bone and the coccygeal bodies. The bones of the upper portion are generally similar in shape, the size of the bones progressively varying from small to large downwardly along the spine.
The vertebrae are coupled to one another by a tri-joint complex consisting of an anterior disc and the two posterior facet joints, the anterior discs of adjacent bones being cushioned by cartilage spacers referred to as intervertebral discs. Referring now to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, top, lateral, and posterior views of a typical vertebral bones of the spinal column are shown. The spinal cord is housed in the central canal 10, protected from the posterior side by a shell of bone called the lamina 12. The lamina 12 has three large protrusions, two of these extend laterally from the side ends thereof and are referred to as the transverse processes 14. The third extends back and down from the center of the lamina and is called the spinous process 16. The lamina 12 defines an arched shape about the posterior of the spinal cord, the arched shape having lateral portions 13a,13b which are generally straight, and which meet beneath the spinous process at a curved surface 15.
The anterior portion of the spine comprises a set of generally cylindrically shaped bones which are stacked one on top of the other. These portions of the vertebrae are referred to as the vertebral bodies 20, and are each separated from the other by the intervertebral discs 22. Pedicles 24 are bone bridges which couple the anterior vertebral body 20 to the corresponding lamina 12 and posterior elements 14,16.
Referring specifically to FIG. 3, the stacking of vertebrae is shown from the posterior. From the posterior, each vertebra is coupled to the one above and below via facet joints 19 on either side of an opening into the spinal canal 10.
In its entirety, the spinal column is highly complex in that it houses and protects critical elements of the nervous system which have innumerable peripheral nerves and arterial and venous bodies in close proximity. In spite of these complexities, the spine is a highly flexible structure, capable of a high degree of curvature and twist through a wide range of motion. Genetic or developmental irregularities, trauma, chronic stress, tumors, and disease, however, can result in spinal pathologies which either limit this range of motion, or which threaten the critical elements of the nervous system housed within the spinal column. A variety of systems have been disclosed in the art which achieve this immobilization by implanting artificial assemblies in or on the spinal column.
A variety of systems have been disclosed in the art which achieve this immobilization by implanting artificial assemblies in, or on, the spinal column. These assemblies may be classified by their position relative to the spine, as anterior, posterior, or lateral implants. Anterior and lateral assemblies generally comprise short structures which support only a few adjacent vertebral bodies. Conversely, posterior implants often comprise pairs of elongate vertically aligned rods for stabilizing both short and long segments of the spine. Such posterior rods are coupled to the back of the spinal column via hooks which slip under the lamina, means for attaching to the transverse process, and/or by screws which are inserted through the pedicle bone. In order to provide enhanced torsional rigidity, these apparatuses generally include cross-linking devices which couple the rods together transverse to the axis (vertical axis) of the apparatuses.
Referring now to FIG. 4, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,562 to Cotrel teaches such a dual rod apparatus which includes cross-link devices 38a,38b. These cross-link devices 38a,38b each include a pair of U-shaped gripping element 35a,35b which may receive the rod 30a,30b respectively. Each of the gripping elements includes a first threaded hole which extends from the outer lateral surface into the inner surface of the U-shaped rod receiving region. The gripping elements 35a,35b are fixed to the rods 30a,30b by set screws 37a,37b which are positioned in the first holes such that tightening of the set screws locks the rod 30a,30b in the gripping element. The gripping elements 35a,35b are coupled together by a threaded rod 33 which permits the gripping elements to be selectively spread or brought closer together, in accordance with the relative position of the rods 30a,30b. The threaded rod 33 extends through a second set of threaded holes in the gripping elements 35a,35b.
The bulkiness of each of the gripping elements 35a,35b, required so that it may receive the threaded rod 33, is difficult for the surgeon to use easily under operative conditions. This difficulty is dramatically enhanced by the closeness of the rods in the cervical spine. The size of the gripping elements, and the relative position of the set screws often cause substantial difficulty with respect to the tightening of same because of their positions relative to the operative access. This bulkiness also reduces available bone graft surface area, which is critical for a successful fusion and long term immobilization. In addition, in order for a surgeon to selectively vary the spread of the gripping elements 35a,35b, one of the gripping elements must be rotated relative to the other, thus requiring the cross-link to be removed (loosening the set screws and withdrawing the device entirely from the operative site). This is particularly burdensome with respect to providing the surgeon with the ability to apply an inward force to the rods 30a,30b as the spread may not be varied in situ.
It is therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and novel cross-link device which provides a less bulky profile, therein permitting its inclusion in the cervical spine wherein the rods are closely spaced.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a cross-linking device which admits increased area for bone grafting.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cross-link device which provides the surgeon with the ability to lock the device to the rods more easily than prior cross-link devices.
It is also, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cross-link device which provides the surgeon with the ability to vary the spread of the rod gripping portions in situ, so that in doing so, the surgeon is not required to withdraw the device from the patient.
It is correspondingly an object of the present invention to provide a cross-link device which permits the surgeon to use the variable spread of the device to impart an inward force relative to the two rods, which is a desirable feature for the purposes of enhanced rotational stability.
Other objects of the present invention not explicitly stated will be set forth, and will be more clearly understood, in conjunction with the descriptions of the preferred embodiments disclosed hereafter.